


Sauvage

by Ambrena



Category: Mesopotamian Mythology
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enkidu n'est pas forcément le plus sauvage des deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauvage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le 5ème round de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt "Mythologie mésopotamienne – Gilgamesh/Enkidu (ou le contraire~) - rough/violent - Enkidu n'est pas forcément le plus sauvage des deux".
> 
> Domaine public.

Enkidu n'est pas forcément le plus sauvage des deux, lorsqu’ils roulent sur le sol pour se prendre sauvagement en pleine forêt. Certes, c’est lui l’homme-bête, l’homme des bois, la créature non civilisée ; mais Gilgamesh possède une autre violence, celle, plus raffinée, des villes et des palais.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il lui enfonce ses ongles acérés dans le dos, en de larges griffures qui le font terriblement souffrir, ou qu’il lui mord le gland de ses canines pointues, l’homme à la peau sombre ne se plaint jamais, car ces rudes caresses lui plaisent plus qu’il ne saurait jamais le dire.

Et souvent, c’est le roi qui le pénètre, et non l’inverse.

Bien évidemment, ils ont tenté les deux ; Enkidu s’est d’ailleurs rendu compte qu’il savait comment s’y prendre, car il avait déjà vu des bêtes sauvages s’accoupler, et que c’était bien plus agréable que ce dont cela avait l’air. Sa bestialité s’est réveillée lors de leur première fois, où il dominait.

Toutefois, c’est incroyable mais son ami est pire que lui.

Il combine le raffinement des courtisanes, la superbe des princes et l’arbitraire des dieux, et l’homme des bois n’est plus qu’une chienne en chaleur entre ses mains brutales et expertes. Il sait extorquer soupirs et gémissements affolés de son amant, comme une délicieuse rançon, et se délecte de ses cris.

Parfois, ce sont presque des appels au secours, tant la verge du demi-dieu lui fait mal. A d’autres moments, ce ne sont que des plaintes lancinantes qui expriment un plaisir trop puissant pour les humains, probablement mortel à une dose plus forte.

On raconte que les dieux ont pris ombrage de ces unions cosmiques et interdites, trop orgasmiques pour être éprouvées par un couple aussi fruste, et que c’est pour cette raison qu’ils ont décidé d’assassiner Enkidu.

Après sa mort, il ne reste à Gilgamesh que ses yeux pour pleurer, et ses mains pour rappeler à son membre avide mais à jamais insatisfait les plaisirs de la chair qu’il a ressenti en compagnie de celui qui lui était plus cher que les femmes.


End file.
